Emerald and Ivory
by Darknessaintsobad
Summary: Basically a BB/Robin story, following their relationship as it progresses from team mates, to friends, to something more. With an abundance of drama because it's addicting and some angst. Also, BB's gonna be slightly depressed because on him, it's cute. Don't like slash? Don't read, it's simple. Also R&R and enjoy :
1. Arguments

**Hi, so I'm a new author to this particular fandom, but have had several stories roaming around my head for a while now, so I thought, **_**Hey it's time to get this shit down on paper**_**. And Vola. I expect to be making regular updates to this story, though chapters will be shortish at around 2000 words each, and the plot will move fast because I don't want many fillers in this story.**

**Also, just to get it out of my system, this is most definitely a slash, between Robin and Beast Boy. Also, Beast Boy is gonna be depressed, because it will make writing this soooo much easier - I want him to portray many of my own thoughts, but of course I will exaggerate the angst for the purpose of drama :) **

**Please review, even if it's just a number between 1 and 10, rating this story. And don't fail to tell me about any grammatical errors you notice, because they really drive me insane XD**

**I don't own Teen Titans, and unfortunately I have no witty method of expressing that :( Enjoy...**

* * *

"So crime has been low for the last month now, and I've noticed it's been making certain people quite lazy, and other's have just simply abandoned their training regime altogether. Not mentioning any names of course, but I'm sure some members are so out of shape they've begun to widen at the waistline," Robin said, with a very pointed look at the resident changeling. _Asshole_, thought Beast Boy, as he huffed and avoided his leader's gaze.

"Well, Robin, man, it's kinda hard to train when there's no motivation there to push us. Not saying that should be an excuse, but seriously, you're not even pumping the iron as much these days," Cyborg said, ever the peace-keeper. In reality, he could just feel the rage coming from Beast Boy, as this was probably the third time this week that Robin had summoned the entire group, just to have a go at the Grass Stain. In all honesty, Cyborg was worried that Bird-Boy was taking it too far. _It's not like he _never_ trains_, Cyborg mused, _BB just doesn't really do as much as he should_.

"But I still do," Robin replied, "and I'm spending most of my days going over suspect reports, keeping tabs on all minor crime in this city. I have taken to checking over neighbouring cities, and have sorted out the Jump City Prison to prevent future escapes. I know you, Cyborg, have taken it upon yourself to ensure the tower is constantly up to date with the latest security outfits, and Starfire has been acting as a go between for Titans East, helping them when they require assistance. I'm just really getting sick of walking into this room, and seeing Beast Boy playing his pathetic computer games at all hours of the day. I don't expect much from you these days, Beast Boy, but it would be nice if you at least elected to stay in shape for when crime _does_ pick up." Robin accused, with hands on his hips as he stared down at Beast Boy.

The changeling was seated on the massive lounge chair in the main room, arms around his legs and head turned away from Robin. It didn't take a detective to notice how his pointed ears were drooped, his shoulders slumped, eyes down cast, and general body language implying that he was shutting himself off from the rest of the world.

"I train, Robin. _Every_ day, and I know that you don't think I care, and that you think I'm lazy, but you're wrong. What about Raven? Why don't you ever pick on her? Why the hell, do you hate me so much that the only constructive thing you seem to do with your entire freaking day is have a go at me? News flash Robin, you're not really helping. You're just being, a massive. Pain. In. My. ASS!" Beast Boy screamed practically in Robin's face seeing as he was now on his feet, the Changeling's face mere inches from Robin's.

After a few intense seconds of staring into Beast Boys eyes, Robin began to feel uneasy, probably from the immense amount of hate he could see there. It definitely wasn't because of the close proximity, or the fact that he could feel Beast Boy's breath on his cheek. _Well, Robin, now's kinda not the time to be thinking with your downstairs brain_, the Boy Wonder thought to himself. Desperate, Robin stupidly uttered the only phase in the entire world that would blow the situation up in an explosion so massive, it would easily shame a nuke. "At ease Beast Boy. Calm down."

Beast Boy huffed, "I'm not a soldier," he growled.

"You're a titan, a member of my team."

"I'm a human being."

"You're my responsibility."

"No, I'm not. I've taken care of myself my entire freaking life. I've always had arrogant pricks like you, thinking you need to control me. Time to wake up Robin, and realise that I'm not your pet, and that you need to start treating me like your equal."

"I treat you the same as everyone else on this team Beast Boy."

"You're freaking delusional if you think that's true. You're picking on me, for no legitimate reason. Look at the hours I've logged in the gym, Robin. Slightly less than you, and more than everyone else on this team, not including, of course, the one hour flight I do each morning over the entire city. You call yourself a detective, and yet you constantly display an inability to see what's right in front of you."

Silence engulfed the room as Robin thought about that statement. Was that really true? Robin had merely assumed that Beast Boy had dropped the ball altogether, but in his defence the Changeling did sort of appear to have gained at least a few kilos. _Of course_, the devil on Robin's shoulder ushered, _the only reason you've noticed that is because you can't keep your eyes off of Beast Boy. And he's 2 years younger than you, man. Come on; time to stop being a perve._ Robin shushed the voice, knowing full well that Raven was in the room and could probably pick up on his train of thought. So naturally, Robin responded to his feelings the way every other confused and supposedly straight teenage boy would. He let his anger take control of his mouth.

"I think you need to get over yourself Beast Boy, if you seriously think I'm intentionally trying to own you, or if I come across as condescending on purpose. I think – "

"Wow Robin. You're not _intentionally _an asshole? Well that's worse. Guess that means you're a prick subconsciously too." Beast Boy said as he cut Robin off. The changeling abruptly changed into an eagle and flew from the room, leaving his teammates wondering where his sudden attitude had come from, and whether or not Robin really did discriminate against their youngest member.

Robin simply left the room quietly, he needed to check the logbook in the gym himself, and then maybe go a few rounds with a punching bag.

* * *

(So I left this story for a few hours, and made the most awesome plate of wedges ever: Sour cream, sweet chilli sauce, cheese, bacon and shallots. And then I realise, I'm not even fucking hungry D: )

* * *

Robin was standing outside Beast Boy's door, wondering just why the hell he was there, and why he was so utterly incapable of raising his hand to knock on the changeling's door. _Come on Robin, man up_, he told himself. Yeah, right, easier said than done.

Inside, Beast Boy had just gotten off the scales in his bathroom. To his complete horror (note the sarcasm; he honestly didn't give a shit), he had gained all of 3kgs. _Big freaking whoop_, he told himself. He walked back into his room from the ensuite, but stopped dead in the middle of the room. His animal instincts were telling him that someone was close by, and as he turned to his door the hairs on the back of his neck stood up. Mentally laughing at himself as his imagination kicked into overdrive and pictured a zombie killer outside of his bedroom, Beast Boy moved silently over to the door and pressed open on the control panel. The door slid to the side revealing Robin, and Beast Boy couldn't help but feel smug at the surprised look on his leader's face.

"What do you want?" Beast Boy asked, narrowing his eyes as he stared down the intruder.

Robin's brain did a 360 as he desperately thought of an excuse to explain his presence. "I, ummm... I came to make sure you're room isn't completely trashed. You know Mento is coming around next week to check up on you, and I'm sure he wouldn't approve of..." Robin was shut up as Beast Boy moved to the side, allowing Robin a gaze at the perfectly tidy room.

"So, I don't know if you remember this, but I lived with Mento for 2 years. I'm fully aware of what he does and does not approve of, especially with matters concerning myself. But thanks for your confidence there, always helps to know your leader believes he can trust you." Beast Boy said, rather darkly.

The two boys simply looked at each other for a moment, before the Changeling grew bored.

"Is that all? Because contrary to your apparent belief, I actually have other, more constructive things I could be doing."

Robin sighed deeply and ran a hand though his hair. He hadn't realised just how pissed off Beast Boy was, and it was completely evident in his speech. The Changeling, when upset, cynical or just downright angry, had a habit of dropping his usual slang and resorted to more advanced language, a smart ploy that generally took his opponent by surprise, and left them feeling not only utterly stupid, but also out of their depth. Or at least, that was how Robin was feeling now. As Beast Boy moved to close the door in Robin's face, the Boy Wonder reached out and grasped hold of his wrist, twirling the Changeling back to face him.

"Look Beast Boy. I came to apologise. What you said back there, about me being –"

"A pretentious dickhead?" Beast Boy unnecessarily supplied, earning him a glare, albeit an amused one, from Robin.

"About me being arrogant, blind and unreasonably harsh – "

"Well that's putting it nicely."

"Beast Boy, please," which earned Robin a raised eyebrow from the Changeling as if to say, _you think I'm going to make this easy on you? Are you stupid?_ Robin sighed and continued, "I know that you think I'm too hard on you. That you think I don't trust you or maybe that I'm deliberately targeting you because I hate you. But none of that is true."

"Then why? You don't ever go after Raven, she's a lot worse than I am and contributes the absolute least to this team. Or Cyborg, who is probably the laziest out of all of us. Or Starfire, who just flies around giggling all day and never takes anything seriously. Why the hell do you have this need to be on my back all the time, picking me up on every fault?"

"Because you're the youngest," Robin blurted out. Beast Boy huffed and made to move away, but Robin hadn't yet let go of his wrist and simply pulled the Changeling back. "Let me finish. You're the youngest, and the smallest, and I feel like you are my responsibility. You know, lately whenever we go into a fight, I'm not 100% because I'm looking around to make sure you're ok? It's driving me mental, it wasn't always like this. I feel like I have to protect you, and I guess I'm taking it too far, because I know I'm pushing you away. I'm honestly just trying to look out for you."

"Robin," Beast Boy said rather quietly, "I don't need you to take care of me. I may be the youngest, but I probably have the most experience with crime out of everyone on this team. And I'm the smallest, but it's not a weakness, I've long since learned how to manipulate my size in battle to my advantage. I don't need protection; I need you to trust me."

"I... I understand. I'm sorry." Robin said, finally letting go of the Changeling's wrist. Beast Boy, oddly, found himself missing the contact, but immediately pushed that thought to the back of his mind with the rest of the unimportant crap.

"Look, if you want to help, I'm happy to have you train with me a few times each week. Honestly it's been getting boring doing it all by myself. And when you're not all macho commando, you can actually be pretty helpful," Beast Boy said, smiling as he offered the compromise.

"Sounds good. We can start tomorrow if you like, at around –"

"NO! No mornings, dude. Maybe like 1 o'clock, cool?" Robin grinned as Beast Boy suddenly returned back to normal, and the Boy Wonder had a feeling that things between them were going to be okay.

"Fine. But do you really think you can get up by then?"

Beast Boy looked thoughtful, and replied, "You're right. We'd better make it 2."

Robin shook his head in false bewilderment, and turned to walk away, when Beast Boy reached out and grabbed his hand. Robin looked down at his hand and then up at Beast Boy, who had the slightest blush across his face but still held onto Robin as if determined not to let go. _He looks cute_, Robin thought, then mentally slapped himself. Seriously? He had just thought that?

"Thanks, Robin, for apologising and explaining. And I'm sorry too, for acting like a jackass."

"You kinda had a right to, Beast Boy. But it's behind us now, ok?"

Beast Boy nodded and Robin smiled. Beast Boy let go of Robin's hand and the Boy Wonder began to move away. He was all of 5 meters down the hall before he remembered something Beast Boy had said, something that had made alarms go ringing in Robin's head.

"Beast Boy, what did you mean, 'you've had the most experience with crime'?" Robin said turning around. He simply caught a glimpse of the Changeling's back as the door slid shut, but Robin could've sworn he saw Beast Boy stand a little straighter, and the hair's on the back of his neck stand up ever so slightly. But then the door shut, and Robin was left thinking that it was all in his imagination.

* * *

**So there you go. Beast Boy has a history that's bound to come up in later chapters, and Robin is turning into a major pervert. Just to clarify, Beast Boy is around 16 in this fic and Robin, obviously, is 18. **

**Reviews make me type faster, so make sure you leave one! Seriously, even if you're just rating out of 10! Ok, I'm off to start on the second chapter :)**

***Spoiler* Next Chapter: BB's sick, and Robin get's insanely overprotective, just cause I'm into that type of crap :) And I know I said BB would be depressed, trust me, it's happening :D**


	2. Darkness

**Ohai people :) Yeah, I know, sorry; long time no update and all that crap. Well I've been so busy! Loljks, I do nothing with my life, except complete in international procrastination competitions - cause I'm just that freaking lazy. Anyway, this chapter was originally going to be like 6000 words long, but I had to stop myself, so I took the first 3000 words and thus, here is your update. Good news though, chapter 3 is totally done, I'll post it next Friday, ok? **

**Just a quick cover thank you to everyone who responded to this story, I check my email like twice a day and saw each time you left a review or subbed, or faved and I want to thank you :)**

**To a few people in particular:**

**Yellow horse: **Thank you :) Yes, I love depressed BB as well, he's only going to deteriorate from here on out, which will further draw out Robin's protectiveness - I honestly can't wait to write those chapters.

**Mizookie101: **Here's your update, so where's my dollar ;) Thanks, your enthusiasm is great XD

**Lyssss: ***Blushes* Thank you :)

**summer1redheart: **I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, though I definitely plan to continue this story for a while :) And thank you

**Insanity0Rocks0My0Socks: **I love your username XD And yeah, there will be some more updates in the near future

**XxProudToBexX: **You kinda motivated me to upload this XD So thanks :)

**KageNekoReborn:** I appreciate the vagueness, though at least you took the trouble to review, so thank you :)

**Pinkiekeen: **This chapter is dedicated to you; because your review made me hurry the fuck up and post it :) Thank you :)

* * *

_The darkness, his weakness_

"Go faster, Beast Boy! Faster!" Robin practically screamed. _Odd_, Beast Boy thought mischievously,_ I always figured out of the two of us, he'd be the topper_.

That particular train of thought was broken off as a laser beam narrowly missed the Changeling, while he made his way through the training circuit, dodging obstacles and simultaneously defeating 'enemies'. Except, to Beast Boy, the opponents weren't really much of a match, simply robots (though they seem to have been inspired from the Slade-bots) that shot lasers at the hero (or victim, whatever you prefer), who was running the course. Beast Boy made a mental note to later tell Cyborg to up his game in the R&D department – the Changeling was disappointed in the competition.

"30 seconds Beast Boy! You've got this!" Robin shouted again.

Robin was being overly optimistic; whilst Beast Boy had the end of the course in sight, he still had to pass through a fissure of two long cement walls, dodging fireballs (ok, seriously, Cyborg really had a thing for fire and lasers) and other unknown missiles. _It's all good, _Beast Boy thought, _I can do this in 30 seconds. If I somehow turn into a ghost and float through this shit._ Ditching that idea, Beast Boy efficiently changed from a jaguar into an eagle and flew head first into the giant obstacle course.

He was half-way through the crevice, dodging and changing in a desperate bid to survive and beat his best time, when the blackness abruptly took over. It had happened several times over the last fortnight; he'd be in the middle of something and suddenly become inhumanly exhausted and just drop. The Changeling put it down to lack of sleep and intense training, coupled with late night battles and subsequent meal skips. As crime had picked up, the work load consequently increased exponentially – all the Titans were feeling the strain of having to begin work again after a month of almost total peace.

Yet the last few times Beast Boy had managed to keep this weakness hidden from the rest of his team, mostly so as not to worry them. If the Changeling, however, was totally honest with himself, then he would realise he was keeping quiet in an attempt to prove Robin wrong. Two weeks ago when the Boy Wonder confessed that he believed the Changeling was pretty much the weakest on the team, Beast Boy took it to heart and so begun training harder, fighting more efficiently; whatever it took to prove that he was as strong, if not stronger, than everyone else in the group. Maybe his new lifestyle was finally taking its toll on his body.

_Maybe I am just weak_, the Changeling thought, barely coherently as he transformed back to his human self and fell from the sky, once again losing to the darkness.

* * *

As Beast Boy slowly woke, the blurred world began to come into focus and he was greeted with the sight of Robin looking worriedly down at him. For a second, Beast Boy took guilty pleasure in simply staring at Robin, taking in all of his features – the way his hair seemed to shine like diamonds, how his skin seemed totally flawless and how even though they had been training for a good hour or so, Robin still smelled like coconut covered by his typical Lynx deodorant. _Great_, Beast Boy thought, _so now I'm even falling for his smell. This is totally not awkward at all_.

It took a moment for Beast Boy to realise that the Boy Wonder was speaking, and another moment to arrive at the conclusion that while he had been ogling the red-clad hero, Beast Boy hadn't heard a single word he'd said.

"What?" the Changeling asked, rather groggily as he sat up.

Robin sighed, but couldn't seem to hide the relief he felt seeing the Changeling awake. "How do you feel? You looked like you hit your head pretty hard when you fell."

"I'm fine, I think. Don't worry, I'll be back to running the course in just a little bit." Beast Boy said, as he made to get up.

"No! Just stay still for a second, okay? Just until Cyborg gives you a check over and determines you're fine. I want to make sure you don't have a concussion." Robin said, as he placed a hand on the Changeling's shoulder in an attempt to keep him still.

Beast Boy, in spite of himself, felt his heart flutter at the words. _Heh, chill dude, it's all good man, stop acting like a freaking girl,_ he thought desperately in an attempt to slow his heart rate_._ Feeling brave he uttered, "Robin, man, you don't have to worry about me, I'm fine dude, so relax." His fan girl bubble burst, however, at his Leader's reply.

"I'm worried about the team Beast Boy, you could become a serious liability in battle if you're injured, and we can't afford that." Robin said sternly, taking his hand off the Changeling's shoulder and retreating behind his mask of indifference. As Beast Boy's face fell, Robin felt an indescribable guilt take hold of him, but before he could right his atrocious wrong, the alarms went off in the tower and their communicators buzzed. "Titans: trouble," Robin relayed before turning to Beast Boy.

The Changeling was already on his feet, straightening out his uniform and looking determined, before saying to Robin, "Lead the way". Something about the seriousness in his voice and a few recent cuts in the boy's uniform (which mercifully exposed some jade skin) did wonders for Robin's imagination, but he had to push those thoughts aside in order to concentrate on the task at hand. Robin quickly noted that he had to think about his latest feelings towards Beast Boy, but of course, that wasn't priority at the moment.

As the Titans received co-ordinates on their communicators from the main frame indicting where the latest villain was striking, they began to make their individual way to the crime scene, oblivious to the internal struggle within Robin's mind.

* * *

As the Titan's arrived at the old strip of warehouses nears the docks, they took in their surroundings and noted a few of the buildings looked as if they had been subjected to WW3. Smoke was rising from a few of the structures, and more alarmingly a spray of gunfire could be heard coming from inside one of the nearby sheds. Robin took control of the situation and began to address his team, indicating to the offensive warehouse.

"Alright, local law enforcement will be here soon, but until then the objective is to surround that building and confiscate any firearms. Get the vandals out before the fire catches in that building. And be careful; this looks like another gang-related attack. Titans: Go!"

The Titans split up; years of working together as a team telling them to get the girls to break in through the roof while Cyborg and Robin entered through the front. Beast Boy flew over the structure and upon hearing Raven's signature craw, he flew in through one of the already broken rear windows whilst in pterodactyl form.

Robin had been right; this was a gang-related assault. Unfortunately for the Titans, they hadn't expected the two most notorious gangs in the entire state to be present, and heavily armed.

Men from the _Hell's Angels_, a criminal organisation infamous for the terror it reeked via bank and shop robberies and its ability to corrupt even the most just policeman, were easily identifiable by their leather jackets with gang symbols printed on the back, moustaches down to their chests and tattoos covering the majority of their body. They were intimidating enough, but somehow they seemed utterly weak next to the suited criminals beside them.

_Sphinx_ was an international organisation that acted much like a mafia. They controlled the majority of the western seaboard, and up until now Jump city had been free of them, thanks to the Titans. This group was made of cold-blooded killers, drug traffickers, kidnappers and those with the ability to torture a man until he was totally and irreparably insane. And each one of these offenders currently had their guns trained on the Titans.

"So, I'd ask you to drop your weapons and surrender, but I don't really think you're smart enough to do that, now are you?" Robin asked rhetorically as time stood still, the criminals and heroes looking at each other past their guns, and relative super powers. Beast Boy was perched silently on a high beam, he so far had only been seen by a few of the men, and so probably had the advantage of surprise on his side. The tension was thick in the air as everyone remained still for a second.

Then a man smiled widely but without humour, and said, "Unfortunately Titans, you've caught me on my way out." Then to his men he continued, "Take them out."

After that phrase, naturally, all hell broke loose.

Simultaneously, like a practiced act, the trapped fugitives began firing their weapons at random, aiming for the closest Titan and shooting with total abandon. Cyborg raised his cannon and began blasting away, protected behind a bulletproof shield that he had seemingly managed to project from thin air. In reality, he was using anti-magnetism to deflect bullets back towards the circle of enemies, while continuing with his own assault.

The girls were firing down at the men from above, dodging bullets like they were trained to do in practice, with Starfire concentrating on knocking the men out with her star bolts, after Raven had relieved them of their weapons.

Robin had made his way up to one of the high beams undetected and was about to drop into the ring of criminals and pick them off from the inside. Beast Boy caught his eye from only meters away, and the Changeling made a quick remark.

"Stealing my idea Robin? Or are we doing this together?"

Robin's serious expression didn't alter in the slightest, not failing to irk the Changeling, and the Boy Wonder replied, "On three. One –"

_Screw you dude_, Beast Boy thought in the heat of the moment and jumped before his leader could finish wasting his time. If Robin wanted to play that game, then he'd better prepare for Beast Boy to fight back.

As the boys dropped into the middle of the ring, Robin slightly behind the Changeling, they kicked several of the men in the back of the leg causing them to topple and drop their weapons. Beast Boy and Robin wasted no time in flinging the weapons out of reach, before moving onto their next opponents. There were about 20 men in the warehouse, not enough to outnumber the Titans, but far too many to get out securely. Undoubtedly, some of these men were destined to get away.

As Beast Boy morphed rapidly from one form to the next, he realised that they were running out of time. With his heightened senses, he could smell the smoke as it began to infiltrate the building, and feel the heat which told him the fire was now very close. He took a second to embrace his surroundings; about 15 of the criminals were down for the count, and most of the remaining men no longer had their firearms thanks to Robin, Raven and Beast Boy.

Beast Boy took a breath and prepared to morph again before he was grabbed from behind and dragged into the strong arms of the man who had spoken up earlier. The part of Beast Boy's mind that was still thinking rationally figured that this man was a higher up in the _Sphinx_ group, and that this was most definitely not a good position to be in. Beast Boy struggled against the vice-like grip; this man somehow had pinned Beast Boy against his chest whilst strangling the Changeling – effectively stopping air from reaching the Titan's lungs, thus preventing him from shifting forms and screaming out.

"Are you scared, boy? Are you dying? Look, they don't seem to care; they're fighting on fine without you – why, it doesn't seem like you're much needed, does it?" The man crept Beast Boy out, the way he whispered too intimately into the Changeling's ear, how he seemed to even be rubbing himself against the teen and enjoying this way too much; Beast Boy was close to slipping he could feel it, the Blackness was coming in again, this man had his unforgiving grip on him, and the fire was still raging with the heat becoming nearly unbearable. But Beast Boy had stopped struggling, it was just wasting precious oxygen, _besides_ he silently mused, _the team is better off without _me. He had been thinking this for a while now – Robin, and now this man, they were simply voicing the Changeling's own thoughts.

"Titans: Surrender!" the man shouted, effectively stopping the remaining gunfire, shouting and combat.

"Beast Boy!" The Changeling heard Robin shout. A small flame ignited in Beast Boy's heart, to think that maybe, just maybe he wasn't entirely worthless, that he could hold some intrinsic value to the leader. His hopes were dashed though at the sound of a gun being cocked and Beast Boy could feel the cold metal as the bastard behind him raised the gun to rest against his temple.

"Listen closely Titans, because you're little friend's life may just depend on it. I get away, along with my remaining men. You can have the rest of these fugitives – they're worth more to you than they are to me. I will take this boy with me, only as far as my boat. As insurance on your part, and he will remain unharmed. Do not attempt to follow me – I will shoot you from the sky, understand?" The man proposed this deal, still crushing Beast Boy's throat, but not nearly as hard now; he had a gun pointed to the boy's head, this man held all the cards.

Robin looked as if he were about to object, but Cyborg cut him off, "Fine. But Beast Boy remains unharmed or we'll come after you, and you'll wish we hadn't."

The man didn't bother responding, he simply signalled to his three remaining men, and made towards the front door. He was running out of time, but his boat wasn't too far away. As he reached the door and begun making his way out side, he saw the promised police vehicles approaching. He smiled, they were still several minutes away, and with the fire still pressing in on the warehouse, time seemed to have just changed over to this man's side. Brief struggling from his hostage brought the criminal back to reality and he looked down at the boy.

"You know - Beast Boy is it? I've actually been told about you, how much of an asset you were to our African branch, Trinity, before you grew a conscience. They want you back, did you know that? Not today, but they have plans for you. And from what I've heard boy, you'd be wise to leave this city now and run. They want revenge _Logan_, and they're closing in on it." He had reached his getaway vassal now, and he let go of Beast Boy pushing him towards the buildings. Beast Boy was barely standing, but he defiantly turned and faced this evil head on.

The man was in shadows, but his stance was distinct –completely calm, and utterly confident with his gun almost casually aimed at the Changeling's chest. They stood still for a second, just staring at each other. And then Beast Boy had his final say.

"Tell the thugs over atTrinity, I said Hi. And remind them that I've already brought them down once, they can rest assured I'll do it again. They'd be wise to leave me alone."

"We'll see, Logan." With that the engine started up and the man leaped across the water, landing neatly in the boat.

Beast Boy shamelessly swayed, he was exhausted and his body had had enough. As his sight failed and he began to fall to the ground, he could hear the police cars finally approaching, and the sound of the engine as it carried the boat ever father away. He heard the last, unmistakable sound of a gun going off, and distantly wondered if the man had broken his promise and shot him mid-fall. But then the sound of a roof caving in and Starfire's distinct scream carried across to Beast Boy; it sounded as if she had said Robin's name, but Beast Boy hoped that wasn't true, hoped that nothing bad had happened to the Boy Wonder.

Then all the noise disappeared, and Beast Boy thought no more.

* * *

**Yeah, I know I said BB would be sick this chapter, and he will be, but the reason that didn't happen this chapter was because I just wanted to upload _something_, and yeahhhh. Crappy reasoning, I know, but get over it 3**

**See you next week :)**

-DASB


End file.
